Galadoorn's Finest
by Random Guise
Summary: In the movie Willow, Airk Thaughbaer finds Madmartigan in a crow's cage at the crossroads on his way to battle. It is obvious that they knew each other previously, and were possibly friends before something happened. This one shot backstory gives a little better idea what that might have been. I don't own these characters, and there is rust on my sword.


Galadoorn's Finest

"He fights like he's crazy" Tren said of the warrior who was still engaged with the raiding party nearby. Bodies lay all around as most of the enemy had been killed or seriously wounded. A few fled in abject fear. "Good, but crazy." The warrior's sword flashed and twisted as he spun and bent to defend a full circle around him.

"Not crazy, but you might think him mad. Martigan is his name, and he does fight like no other." Martigan had defeated the remaining enemies around him and looked around for more, only to be disappointed. Airk Thaughbaer laughed. "He becomes a berserker when the enemy is at hand. I'd wish we had a hundred like him, but he lives like he fights and I don't think Galadoorn could stand more than one."

Martigan, looking about, strode over to his friend. Tren stuck out his hand to introduce himself. "Tren, from the southern region. I'm glad you're on our side, Madmartigan."

Martigan looked at his friend with a questioning look. Airk quickly corrected Tren. "Not Madmartigan, simply Martigan."

"No, wait a moment..." Martigan interrupted as he paused the conversation. "Mad Martigan. Madmartigan. I like that better than Martigan. More terrifying, more prestigious, and just a hint of a danger that you can't predict or defend against. I thought Martigan the Great sounded more like a magician anyway." He cleaned off his sword and sheathed it. "I'll take it; thank you for the new name Tren, glad to make your acquaintance." He shook Tren's hand vigorously.

"Martigan..." Airk started.

" _Mad_ martigan" he corrected as he stopped shaking hands.

"Madmartigan," Airk continued "Tren has joined our ranks to become part of the army. I told him there was no better master of the sword than you."

"You just say that because I'm better than you or anyone else around here now. I haven't tested my mettle against everyone in the world yet, Tren, but if you insist on calling me Galadoorn's Finest I won't argue with you. I may be best with the sword but Airk here is no slouch either, and far better at knives and the bow than I am. I always prefer to hold onto my weapons than throw them away."

"I only throw them away if I know they'll end up in my opponent" Airk laughed. "That way I know where to retrieve them later." He clapped Tren on the shoulder. "There was a time when I was better with a sword than him."

"When I was three" Madmartigan bragged, laughing.

"Who were they?" Tren asked, nodding his head in the direction of the main group of bodies.

"Officially, nobody from nowhere" Airk explained. "But at some point I know that they were hired by Nockmaar; I fear Queen Bavmorda is feeling out the strength of the surrounding areas, testing our strength and resolve. An ill wind blows from that castle."

"But the wind was blown back today; all the more reason to celebrate the victory" the newly monikered Madmartigan enthused. "What good is staying alive if you don't enjoy the life you've won? And what better way to celebrate than with someone special. Or someone _very_ special" he leered.

"Don't do it!" Airk pleaded. "You're playing with fire my friend, and a fire I can't protect you from."

"I must. She calls out to me."

"Who's calling?" Tren asked as he spun around listening, confused.

"Juressa, the captain's betrothed" Airk said, sighing.

"Not a call another would hear, one that is heard with the heart" Madmartigan said as he placed his hand over his chest. "And she's not betrothed. They have a non-binding oral agreement to consider the possibility of a potential future marriage" Madmartigan spelled out. "It's very tenuous."

"Captain Schull?" Tren asked, trembling slightly. "The captain who cut off one of his own soldier's legs when the man accidentally stepped on his foot?"

"The same. He and Juressa have courted for a year, and known each other since they were both children. If you take her you will be a thief and a cad" Airk concluded.

"I am no thief. A thief takes that which has no choice in the matter. Juressa has made it quite clear she is interested in me and is simply comparing two suitors. I do not force her hand in what she does, but if for some reason she is captivated by my charm it is no fault of mine."

"Madmartigan, your new name becomes more deserved. If you continue to see that woman, you threaten the moral of this army and the defense of Galadoorn."

"Galadoorn survived before me, and will do so after I leave her employ. My highest service is to Madmartigan; all else comes after. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have a few bruises that need attention from a very willing party." He strutted away from Airk and Tren, then changed his gate as he worked on a fake limp to impress his intended nurse.

"That man will end up in the stocks or in a crow's cage; all of his skill and cunning will not prevent him from experiencing the latter I suspect" Airk told Tren as they made their way to a nearby tent for food and drink.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: When Madmartigan and Airk first meet in the movie at the crossroads, they obviously had a history together without exactly explaining what it was. This one shot fills some of that background.**


End file.
